Convoluted
by pillu
Summary: Hotaru "So sorry to say this, I don't approve her for you", Ruka "Please consider what Hotaru just said", Natsume "Which part of 'I am NOT dating Sakura' do you guys not understand?". Initially two shots. Now three shots since I couldn't complete it in second chapter.
1. Last-but-one-chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Please Read:**

**The convention usually followed by everyone while writing flashbacks is italics. But, since majority of this story revolves around long flashbacks, I decided not to write flashbacks in italics. **

This is a **two shot** story with long chapters, hope you reader pals enjoy. Flames are accepted (but please make sure it doesn't go beyond certain thresholds), compliments are appreciated, very much. **Don't skip the flashbacks.**

Please feel free to let me know of any mistakes you find: grammatical, spelling and emotional.

**Summary:** The diamond adorning his ring finger wasn't exactly of a superior quality, but it was worth more than just its price. He would know that, and the person who gave him knew that. And to him that's all it mattered.

Not exactly much of a summary, but hopefully you find the story good.

**Read and review**

* * *

><p><em>by: Pillu<em>

**CONVOLUTED**

**Last but one chapter**

* * *

><p>A tall man, height of six foot two, probably an age of twenty six, wearing a black jacket, hood over his head – thus concealing his raven hair to the nosy pedestrians – and a dark shaded aviator sunglasses – hiding his eye color; crimson- walked towards the tall building named "Serio Corps".<p>

Looking at the majestic structure before him, the said lad couldn't help but smirk 'Not even half the size of Hyuuga Corps sub branch'.

Standing just before the building, he let a grunt pass his pink lips. He knew what he came here for, he had it planned. Planned well, and long. All he had to do now was execute it. Taking one of his hands, he made sure the bag that he wore earlier was still there, hanging on his back.

Once he got that confirmed, he pulled his hand back, now placing it at his direct view. He stared at the beautiful diamond ring adorning his ring-finger. The diamond was shaped sakura petal, earning a teaser "girly" from one of his most trusted and feared employee; Hotaru Imai. This diamond wasn't exactly of a superior quality, but it was worth more than just its price. He would know that, and the person who gave him knew that. And to him that's all it mattered.

Taking a long breath, he walked towards the building entrance. The automatic glass door few feet away from where he was standing opened as the sensors sensed his weight. At this a wave of nostalgic hit him.

**Flashback:**

Natsume Hyuuga walked out of his automatic glass doors, looking at his trusted Rolex, he read out loud to no one in particular "one in the morning". It was a habit of some sort, to read out the time aloud everytime he left office. Being a heir to one of the most successful corporations in the world, it wasn't surprising for him to leave his office this late.

Now what would be surprising? Getting a faithful wife, two or few loving children and the luxury of time to spend with them would probably be surprising. He however, did not even have a girlfriend to begin with. He tried, honestly. He tried to find a stable relationship; he did have a couple of girlfriends in his school and some more in university. But it never worked out right. He would always find an alternate motive for his ex-girls to be with him. The culprit would usually be his killer looks or his money. He did not cheat on them as most expected of him, but he officially in a gentleman fashion broke it off. The cycle continued for a long period before he lost interest in his love life. So, yeah if you find any reporter ask him a question such as "How would you describe yourself?" the answer you would hear is "Bachelor", so much for 'describe' part of the question.

He sighed. Just as he started walking towards the parking lot, Hotaru Imai; his personal secretary passed by him in her BMW yelling "drive safe, boss". He didn't bother replying. He was tired and therefore not in a mood for Imai's lets-start-an-argument-at-one-am mode. As he walked to his car, he mentally made a note to increase Imai's paper work tomorrow.

He liked revenges. He always did.

Reaching his car, he opened the driver's seat, taking it, he started his Lamborghini Reventon's engine. He zoomed off to his villa near outskirts of Tokyo. A villa he bought thinking it would keep his mind at peace, since the location of the said one is quite far from civilization or simply far from the main city. He however had to deal with the distance between his workplace - main branch of Hyuuga Corps- and his villa. The peace however did not seem to occupy his mind.

As he accelerated on the highway, he decided to take a shortcut to reach his destination a little earlier. So, he turned the car in one way, wrong direction. He had done it before, he got caught by cops before, and the cops apologized to him for stopping his car before. So it was no big deal, really. Before or after.

Just as he speeded up further, he removed his suit, throwing it onto the passenger seat and loosened his tie. When he turned back, he panicked as he saw a two wheeler headed his direction, he applied brakes immediately and he saw that the owner of that two-wheeler did the same. But he knew, his speed was much greater.

He felt a collision, a mild one and his car stopped, air balloons deflated which he felt was unnecessary, seeing that his seat belt was sufficient enough to do the job. He lay there for a few seconds, taking mouthful of air before sprinting out of the door to check on the two wheeler guy.

The first thing that caught his eyes was a brunette girl - not a guy- sprawled on the road with a Aero 50 crushing her right arm. Hold on 'Honda Aero 50 (NB50) from 1985?' (A/N: I have some sort of liking towards Aeros though its an old model. Sort a favorite) what the, really an 'Aero 50!', he smacked himself. Okay, that's the main thing that caught his attention. 'What's an Aero 50 doing here? now?'. Oscillating his head horizontally from his _new_ Lamborghini Reventon to the girl's Aero 50, he could use only one word to describe his feeling 'anachronism'.

He pulled Aero 50 which was apparently crushing brunette's right arm, and tossing the poor vehicle aside carelessly- not caring as it fell on the other side. He was about to ask her if she was alright but he was cut off even before he started.

"Hey, how dare you treat my _windy_ so carelessly?" saying so, the lass got up clumsily to pull back her fallen 'windy'. Inference; she had named her Aero 50 as 'windy'. Wonderful.

That was when Natsume Hyuuga caught the sight of her face. Pale skin, rosy lips, brunette hair, perfect reddened nose. Pretty.

He could see that she was not some princess out of fairy tale, but guessed a trip to a salon would make her prettier. Not that her looks mattered to him much.

He observed the brunette as she pushed her hair sticking to her face behind her ear and made way to pull back the fallen two-wheeler onto its wheels. He saw her left arm clutching her right one, gritting her teeth as if the mere action would alleviate the pain.

Before she tried to injure herself more, he pulled 'windy' back on its wheels pulling its stand, to stabilize the vehicle.

He turned his attention back to the brunette only to see her pout.

"I could have done it myself" came out from the lass.

"With your broken arm? Yeah, could have fooled me" he replied uninterested.

It's only few seconds until she recognized him and go "Kyaaa" or "Wooow". Well atleast that's what he expected. But only to meet a glare from her.

Okay, maybe she didn't recognize him.

"Who was the one driving on the wrong side again?" came out from the girl, continuing "I can call the cops and have you arrested".

True, he shouldn't have come this way, but there is no way he would accept that to her.

"Then go ahead, make a call and have me arrested" he smirked.

He didn't bother checking on his car, he was sure it was still in running condition, probably just some minor scratches. Besides he has _few_ more of them in his garage.

He was about to talk more but, seeing her injured arm he restrained himself. But, the girl went on anyway "You, you… who do you think you are talking to me like that. You don't know what I am capable of."

Shouldn't that be his dialogue? Except for the stuttering part and repetition of the word 'you'. He scratched the back of his neck yawning, he didn't have time for this, he still had work tomorrow.

Besides what possibly can a five foot three height, approximate age of twenty two, slender looking with an injured arm could do to him, to Natsume Hyuuga? Unless she is a terrorist – he glanced down at her, 'Nahh' – or her 50cc windy winds up some magical powers and exercise it against him. This time, he looked at 'windy', a bigger 'Nahhhh'..

"You know what, I will just drop you at some hospital and go on my way. I am a busy man" he started impatiently.

"Sure, but drop me at my home, not hospital", atleast this discussion is going somewhere, hopefully towards resting soon. He could have ended it there but something inside him made him speak "Don't be silly, you have to get that treated", pointing her now bleeding arm.

"Yes, I will get it treated, once I go home."

Thinking her family member was a doctor or something he agreed.

He started walking towards his car, expecting her to follow him. Only to realize she didn't; when he turned back to check on her. He raised a brow.

The brunette spoke "where are you going? Our ride is here" pointing her windy.

"Are you mad? I am not taking you in that… that thing", pure disgust emitting from the lad.

"Then pray tell oh mighty lord, how do we make it to my house?" the girl yelled.

He pointed his Lamborghini Reventon.

"Come on, both of us know you either stole it, or you must be driver for some rich dude, lets just use my windy. Besides I need her to go to my work, groceries and…" the rest he did not hear.

He was busy, collecting his dropped jaw back to its original place. 'What the hell! Do I look like a thief? A driver?'. He looked back at his attire; he didn't have his coat on, tie carelessly worn, half his shirt tamed by a loosened belt and the other half pulled out, disheveled hair, sleepy eyes. Okay, he did not look 'formal' he was not at his office or anything but heck, the media, critics and other people called this look of his sexy. Yes, SEXY. If he remembered correctly, some magazine writers snuck up on him at the same time of the day just to get a shot of him wearing the same look. Tired and bored look.

And this girl here, took the whole liberty to call him a thief? A Driver? What the hell? If she had added an adjective to it such as _sexy_ or _too sexy_ then maybe it was acceptable. But no, she had to call him those, without any of these. Unacceptable.

"….So, we will just take my windy…", 'Oh so she was still rambling about that', "…You can come back here and take your car later on", with that said, the brunette looked up at him smiling.

"If that's the case then take you windy and go home yourself. I will go my way" he said now fully irritated.

"Besides I am neither a thief nor a driver. I am…"

"Okay, so I was wrong. You borrowed the car from a best friend. It doesn't matter to me. Also, I wouldn't be bothering you and had long gone home myself; if only you had not crashed into me and injured my arm" said the brunette bringing the accused arm into his view.

Then came his final reply "Look I don't care about you or your appointments, I am not even touching that shitty old piece of metal…"

-0-

-0-

-0-

* * *

><p>"So which way, is your home", asked the crimson eyed lad riding windy, enjoying the cool breeze passing him.<p>

"Second left and then third right and straight, the only house towards left" answer came from the girl behind him.

Probably it's not so bad to ride a two-wheeler in the outskirts at this time, is what he concluded as he enjoyed the breeze. He glanced at his watch, two thirty it showed. No doubt, he would have enjoyed it more only if windy was capable of going more than forty kilometers per hour. The damn thing would not speed beyond this.

"Hey, slow down don't go so fast" came another statement from the owner of the vehicle he is currently riding.

He couldn't help but hit his forehead with his palm and drag it down his full face with frustration. An action that he thought in his yesteryears, he was incapable doing.

And so at two thirty in the morning, The Natsume Hyuuga heir to a multi trillion or more worth group of companies was riding an out dated two wheeler- something that couldn't even fit his full height, causing his legs bent uncomfortably – with an intention to drop a garrulous girl home, who was currently sitting behind him, making place more congested for him.

He finally stopped the vehicle once he reached her destination. He looked around, the neighborhood was quiet. 'Well it was almost three in the morning', he snorted. Her house was single story, small house with a big garden. From the moonlight, he can see that the garden is well taken care of.

He turned back, only to hear the girl say "Can you unlock the front door for me? I am a little clumsy with my left arm and my right one hurts real bad." She stated, cringing in pain holding her right arm.

He grunted and accepted the key from her. Approaching the front door, he opened the lock using a metal key. He pushed the door open and let her in. from what he saw inside, her home was cozy, neat and well maintained. But from the looks of it, it didn't look like someone else was living with her.

He frowned 'then how will she get her arm treated'. Wanting to question that, he moved forward to go inside her home, uninvited.

Even before he stepped inside, she asked him another favor "can you please go to the house just opposite to mine and tell a guy named Koko that I have injured my arm, he will know what to do next".

He sighed 'that answers my question'. And proceeded to reply "I can't say him 'I have injured my arm'", he looked at her. She understood it quickly.

"Right, my name is Mikan, Mikan Sakura, tell him 'Mikan has injured her arm and wants help'".

**End of Flashback**

"Mikan" he whispered the name slowly. The only name which found him the peace that he so badly searched for all these years.

He headed towards the blonde Receptionist as he entered the building. Stopping by her, she smiled like a professional asking him "Can I help you Sir?". Ofcourse she cannot recognize him with his complicated attire.

"Yes, Miss Luna Koizumi", he read the name-tag on her uniform, "I had an appointment with someone, a confidential meeting".

"Alright Sir, can you please wait here, I will have to ask the security to check you first. Sorry, this is just a formality, so hope you understand."

Natsume replied "Confidential meeting, power five."

She looked surprised, not everyone had a power five. It meant, the person is not to be checked or stopped by security for any reason.

She nodded, "Well Sir, we don't get identities of the personnel if it is a confidential meeting. So according to the standard security measures.."

"I have the code word, but I don't think you are authorized to hear it", he finished.

Looking at the arrogant person in front of her she grunted. If he was good looking then she might have tried and flirted with him but, agrr.. this guys face is hidden.

Luna sighed, power five means, this person is important to the company which meant, she would likely to get fired if she misbehaves.

"Okay Sir, I will call the authorized person in charge of codes for further clarifications. So please be seated in the lobby meanwhile…." He walked off headed towards the lobby, thereby cutting her off.

"Your welcome" the blonde grunted to herself. She saw her colleague's little boy playing with a tennis ball. She smirked; well if she can't show her agitations on him then her colleague's kid would- for a candy. And if anyone would get fired then it would be her colleague and not her.

The blonde whispered something in the kid's ear handing a candy, making sure the action went unnoticed by her colleague.

The kid giggled and ran towards the man pointed by the blonde who was currently seated on a couch in the lobby. Stopping at a safe distance from the grownup- the said grownup's back was facing the kid- the kid chucked his tennis ball at Natsume.

Natsume caught the ball with his left hand even without turning back. As if he had eyes in his back. Making both Luna's and the kid's mouth drop.

**Flashback:**

Natsume ducked the flower vase thrown at him.

As per the girl's request, he walked towards the opposite house. Standing in front of the door, he held out a finger to push the calling bell and before he succeeded in the said task, the front door opened wide and a flower vase thrown at his direction.

He bent down to duck the accused object. The next moment he heard voices

"I am sorry honey, I did not mean to…." a male's voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you Koko…." a deranged female's voice.

Next thing Natsume knew this 'Koko' guy probably the same age as him dashed towards Natsume, out of the door and locking the door from outside. The moment this 'Koko' shut the door, they heard something big crash at the door, must be a telephone.

Natsume raised a brow. He seems to be doing that a lot lately. And all this time he thought, he was the only one awake at these hours of day.

Koko straightened up and looked at Natsume, "Sorry about that _mate_…" 'Since when was I his _mate_' "my wife is…", Natsume finished for Koko "PMSing?".

Koko replied to Natsume grinning "No, not PMSing, just some common pregnancy mood swings."

Natsume froze, really? So men have to undergo so much abuse from their wives before they are titled _fathers_? Wow, for a moment there, Natsume stood there swearing to himself that he would never get his wife pregnant. If he ever decide to get a wife that is.

Curiosity left him asking Koko "so your wife throws flower vases, telephone and other stuff at you for no reason?"

"Not really, last week I took my wife for a checkup, her gynecologist told her that she was weak and warned not to lift any heavy objects. So since then, she is using vases and phones. Before that it was usually chairs or tables or televisions or computers or…."

"Okay, I got it. But really how can you bear with that?"

"I couldn't that's why, I paid the gynecologist some extra fee to lie my wife that it's unhealthy to lift heavy objects" grinning wide Koko continued "aren't I the smartest?"

Natsume, looked awestruck. He could not bring himself face such ordeals. He however managed to ask "why?"

"Oh, that's because, she asked me to bring strawberry flavor ice-cream and I did not bring vanilla."

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense. She asked you for..."

"Yeap, nothing makes sense when _they_ are moody."

Natsume discovered something new that day. 'Women undergo physical pain during pregnancies but, men undergo physical torture during their wives pregnancies.'

"So what's someone like The Natsume Hyuuga doing at my doorstep, quarter after three?"

Natsume replied as he had recited, "Mikan has injured her arm and needs help."

Natsume watched as Koko's eyes turned from playful to concern and panic "Is she alright? God, how many times have I told her to be careful? She never listens. Wait I will just sneak in and get my medical kit."

After saying so, Koko walked around his house with great stealth to one of the open window.

Natsume let his crimson eyes follow Koko, as Koko disappeared into the house via window. Natsume hardly took three breaths, he already saw, Koko jumping out of the window holding his kit with three or four kitchen vessels aimed at his back barely missing him. Origin: the same window that he used to come out just now. Inference: Figure it out yourselves.

Koko yelled "let's go" to Natsume, heading to Mikan's house.

-0-

-0-

-0-

* * *

><p>"Well, this should do for now. But I need to take X-rays of your right arm to know if anything is broken. I will be expecting you at the hospital where I work tomorrow err.. today at ten. Try not to move your arm much. So what happened to your arm? Did you get caught while enquiring or something like that?" Koko asked as he finished wrapping the gauze around her right arm.<p>

Causing Natsume to wonder 'caught? enquiring?'

"Nope, I met with an accident that's all" glancing at Natsume.

"If you say so, Um... Say Mikan, can you gimme some idea to g…" Koko got cut off by Mikan.

"There's some chocolate flavor ice-cream in my fridge."

"You are a life saver. Thanks, Mikan"

Koko left soon after he collected ice-cream from Mikan's fridge.

More than ever confused, Natsume posed from his where he was seated- couch- "Chocolate flavor?"

Mikan just laughed it off and asked "Would you like something to drink?"

"I don't think you can make much of a drink with that arm of yours. Just stay here while I make some coffee for us. Where is your kitchen?"

-0-

-0-

-0-

* * *

><p>"You don't have coffee powder?" Natsume asked slightly irritated. It was three thirty, he was tired and sleepy and the damn girl did not have supplies to make coffee in her damn kitchen.<p>

"Hey, coffee is not good for health. Besides hot chocolate is much tastier" argued the brunette.

"You are not in high school or something, grownups drink coffee not hot chocolate" yelled Natsume back to the girl.

"That's the reason why, kids are always so energized and grownups always so enervated. Take my advice, drink hot chocolate instead of coffee and see the miracle it (hot chocolate) does."

"No way little girl, I will either have coffee or nothing at all. You can't convince me to drink that.. that.. thing"

-0-

-0-

-0-

* * *

><p>"I told you to add more sugar to hot chocolate and you didn't, see now its not tasting sweet" complained the brunette sipping her hot chocolate.<p>

"I think sugar is just fine, stop yapping", sipping some of his hot chocolate.

"It's late I better go home, you get well soon okay" said Natsume with a tiny smile as he finished his hot chocolate.

"Wait, how will you go home?" asked brunette, worried.

"I call someone to pick me up"

"Hey, you I will not let you bully your friends at this hour."

"I am not bullying my friends little girl, I am jus…"

"You can stay at my dad's room if you want for tonight."

Natsume looked at her skeptically, "You want me to sleep with your dad?"

"No silly, my dad passed away three years ago, you can use his room. Besides that's the least I can do to return the favor."

He decided she is an idiot, to let a stranger stay at her home for night.

"You shouldn't let a stranger stay at your home."

"I know, but if you had any bad intentions, you wouldn't have waited for this long", the girl said genuinely.

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be cynical or be happy that the girl trusts him. Either way the girl looked honest.

"Alright," this made the brunette smile, "Before I forget to ask, what's your name?"

The lad before her smiled "Natsume.. call me Natsume." Not bothering to tell her his last name.

Thinking about the two words mentioned by Koko earlier 'caught' and 'enquire' made him ask "what do you do for living?", making the girl grin "I am a journalist", stunning Natsume.

A journalist?

A journalist who couldn't recognize Natsume Hyuuga? Is it even legal for a journalist to not know a the infamous Hyuuga boy? Now he was feeling more cynical than ever. Maybe this is a trap. If so, then why did she just introduce herself to him as a journalist? "You sure?"

"Of course, what makes you think I am incapable of spelling my own profession? When I say I am a journalist, I mean it."

"So which department do you work in? Relationships? "

"No, that's too boring. Besides I can't write about it without experiencing it."

'Meaning, no boyfriends, good.'

"Sports?"

"No way, I can't deal with people who brag about themselves when they win and blame others when they are defeated."

"Movies? Gossips?"

"Worse than sports. I hate plastic world."

He gulped "Business?", 'Please say No'.

"Sheesh, dealing with self-centered people with egos bigger than solar system? Last thing on my list."

Okay he wanted a no, not a criticism.

"Well which field then? Politics?"

"Crime, I cover crime, drugs, and other illegal stuff" sounding proud.

"Isn't it…"

"Spare me the lecture will you."

"I didn't even start it."

"I get it from everyone. You are too young and inexperienced and other blah. Listen carefully: I am the best there is in covering crime articles."

"But…"

"How about I let you in on a little secret? Provided you don't tell it to others."

He raised his left arm lightly, as an implicit promise.

"Ever heard of Reo Mouri?"

"A famous international actor? The one who was charged guilty for supplying guns and other arms to terrorist organizations? If that's the one you are talking about then yes, I have heard of him"

"Yeap that's the one, and would you believe me if I were to tell you that: I was the one who exposed him?"

The surprise look on his face was replaced by smirk "No, I wouldn't believe you."

"Hey, that's not fair. I swear it was me who…"

"Okay, okay stop your whining. It was you. There, happy?"

"You don't sound convinced."

"Anyway, I think we should get some sleep little girl its four already."

"Don't call me little girl call me Mikan."

"Little girl."

-0-

-0-

-0-

* * *

><p>Natsume Hyuuga opened his eyes slowly hoping to shield from the brutal sunrays penetrating from the windows and into the bed room. He lay there with his shirt thrown aside on some chair, shoes fallen below the bed, belt's location unknown. Well atleast he was wearing his formal pant. Where was he again?<p>

Oh, right.

'Mikan's late dad's room'.

He slowly got up and turned towards the bed side drawers. Picking up his watch – Rolex- he read the time aloud "nine thirty". He was still sleepy, if allowed he wouldn't mind skipping his work and just sleeping here. What did he just say? Skipping work never crossed his mind before, why now? Besides he did not remember the last time he slept so well, let alone in someone else's room.

'Mikan' he whispered, surprising himself. Where the hell did that come from? Scratching his head making his hair more disheveled than it already is, he got up.

Walking out of the room, he saw Mikan typing something clumsily on her laptop using only left arm in the living room. She stopped and looked up at him, smiling she greeted him "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

He simply nodded.

"Hey, the least thing you can do is wish me properly and…" and looked away quickly.

He frowned, now what was the reason behind such an act? So, he pressed "and?"

"And have some decency to wear shirt when you are with a girl" she managed to grumble out.

He smirked. Looking down at his bare chest, chiseled with six pack yet non-bulky; worth a billion dollars each pack, he let out another comment.

"Your right, I shouldn't go shirtless in front of girls, I should go shirtless in front of women, I will just go and put my shirt back."

He walked into the room just in time to avoid a flying vase. Sheesh, did all women in this area used vases as their weapons?

He came out wearing his shirt, half of the buttons open, making him look sexier, totally _unintentional_.

By the time he came out, he saw Mikan bringing a cup of hot chocolate for him from her kitchen, he couldn't help but smile "you shouldn't push yourself, I can make one for myself."

Handing him the mug using her left hand, she replied "No problem, why don't you take bath. The bathroom is right opposite to my room."

"Yeah, I want to but…"

"Don't worry, I can let you borrow my dad's clothes, I think he was pretty much your size. But he would wear only tees and jeans even for work, does that work with you?"

'Her dad used to wear only tees and jeans? Weird man. Nevertheless, casuals are any day better than nothing. But still what about… ah I will just have to pass.'

"No I will have to refuse your offer", said Natsume taking a sip from his hot chocolate.

"Come on, you will stink if don't bath"

"I will just spray my perfume."

"Yuck."

"I don't have a choice here moron."

"What do you mean? I am giving you a chance to not stink, take bath."

"..later"

"Why?"

"Cause everytime I take bath, I change my underwear, universally followed rule."

That shut her up. There is no way she can offer her dad's stuff this time. No you are not supposed to share those stuff. Global hygiene rule.

He saw her as her cheeks turned rose color and bending her head down.

'Little girl.'

She shot up again "I know what to do."

He saw her walking to the front door, opening which she screamed "Hey, Koko"

'Oh no she is not doing what I think she is doing.'

"Little girl stop…"

He heard another yell from other side of street, Ruka "what is it Mikan?"

'She is really going to embarrass me' "Little girl…"

Mikan continued however "Do you have a fresh and unused pair of underwear? Its for the dude, you met last night."

"Shut up, stupid", oh ho how easy it is to ignore the words of a sane person.

Koko replied "Yes, Mikan I have it, wait a minute."

Natsume couldn't help but, scream "Hey, stop it the whole street can hear you. Atleast use your cell or go there and speak dummy."

"Will you just quiet up, as you can see, there are only three houses in this area. One mine, other Koko's, third one belonging to an old lady whose cant hear a thing even if you try."

"Still, its…"

"Mikan catch" an yell from the other side.

He saw a small rectangular box thrown from Koko's house front door to her house front door.

'Undeniably a good throw.'

He saw as Mikan caught the rectangular box swiftly with her left arm, smooth.

'An excellent catch.'

Koko "I will be expecting you at the hospital to get your arm checked up. I am leaving to work now. Bye."

"I will be there, did everything work out between Sumire and you last night?"

"Chocolate ice-cream did the trick. Thanks" saying so Koko left to work.

Their conversation slash yelling ended there.

Embarrassed as Natsume is, he still managed to blurt out "and I thought you are clumsy with your left arm."

"Well, we throw stuff to each other all the time, besides going all the way there, is tiring"

"I can see that, and the house is just opposite to yours."

She handed him the small cardboard box 'Well atleast it's a fresh and unused one, now I can take a bath.'

Taking the thing from her he went inside the bathroom, he opened the door and stepped in, he smirked.

"Hey, wait don't go in there" came another yell. He turned back to see the brunette who looked like she ran a marathon. "Just step out for a minute without turning back. Please"

"Why? You don't want me to see your polka dotted panties hanging in here."

Another yell "PERVET"

He liked revenges. He always did.

-0-

-0-

-0-

* * *

><p>The ride on windy to the hospital was noisy. Very noisy and painful. Painful because, he was wearing a lady's helmet- to hide his face- and riding a nineteenth century two wheeler.<p>

"Polka I expected a proper breakfast in the morning, not some pathetic cup noodles."

"Don't call me Polka, you know my name. If you wanted a better breakfast then you should have prepared it yourself. Besides one of my arm is injured."

"Just accept you cant make anything edible other than hot chocolate and instant noodles."

She did not respond behind him, all he could hear was windy's engine.

Hold on, did he nail it?

"Really, you cant cook anything at all?" he started laughing.

From a pedestrian's view, it looked like a laughing mad man with lady's helmet riding an outdated two wheeler, in tees and jeans with an injured blushing girl behind him. All in all, it looked hilarious. Especially the way, man's legs were bent to make sure so as to not touch the ground.

"I can make hot chocolate and instant noodles."

"That's not considered cooking at all."

"It's not like you would know how to cook."

"Trust me I am a pro in cooking." He was honest; cooking was one of the many skills he gained even with learning or trying. All he knows is, no matter what he tossed around in a frying pan, the results were efficiently excellent.

"Yeah, right" sarcasm dripping.

"Glad you accepted it."

"I don't believe you."

"How about I cook tonight for you, will that make you believe me?", so is he staying with her another night. Yeah, yeah, in the other room.

"Depends on the taste."

* * *

><p>He parked <em>windy<em> in the hospital's parking lot and walked into the hospital.

"Natsume, why are you still wearing the helmet? We are not riding anymore."

'To keep my identity hidden.' Never in his life had he thought he walk around the hospital wearing a helmet.

He couldn't help but frown when all ranges of people, all the way from three to ninety nine, laugh at the 'helmet man' inside the hospital. Oh and lets not forget the giggling girl next to him.

He had to calm down, besides the situation would worsen if he were to remove the helmet and show his face in public. Major fangirls, fanboys and fangays attack.

Nevertheless he still managed to come up with a lie "pathophobia".

He heard no more giggles from her. Instead, he felt a warm hand holding onto his's. He looked to his right, brunette's left arm was holding his right arm. That was the first time he felt peace.

"You can stay out if you want", the brunette offered.

"Nah, that's okay, I will come", he actually expected a laugh from her when he lied her he had phobia, but a comforting touch? This whole situation seemed alien to him but at the same time he felt welcomed, a hearty warm welcome.

* * *

><p>"Alright now that's taken care of, I want you to make sure you keep the cast for another month. Your bone is fractured. And nice attire <em>mate <em>(glancing at Natsume)", Koko said as he washed his hands using disinfectant after treating Mikan.

Honestly it's not like you see a rich and sexy guy walking around wearing an old tee shirt with jeans,and a helmet everyday. Natsume glared at Koko through the helmet. He had an urge to remove his helmet and hit Koko with it. But, the mere act of removing his helmet is more or less suicidal, especially when a two helper nurses are inside the same room.

"For a month! No way, I don't think I can manage my life for a month with just left arm. Shorten it" wined the girl with a cast around her one arm.

For which Natsume spoke up "You will do as he said, no arguing polka".

"My name is not polka! You pervert."

"It suits you"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

Koko faked clearing his throat and spoke, "As much as I want to watch you two lovebirds fight for the rest of the day, I am afraid my busy schedule does not permit me, my other patients are waiting, and so could you please continue your lover's quarrel outside."

"Don't call us that" both screamed at the same time.

Koko couldn't help but laugh.

"Really I never figured that you (looking at Natsume) are a type who was capable of dealing with someone like her."

"You two know each other?' asked Mikan.

"No Mikan not really, I know him from the televi…" Koko stopped talking when Natsume placed a finger on his lips indicating Koko not to continue any further.

For some unknown reason Natsume wanted to be with Mikan as Natsume, not The Natsume Hyuuga.

Koko being the smart one shut up quickly changing the topic:

"So Mikan, if you cannot use your one arm how will you travel to work back and forth for a month. My work timings and your work timings don't exactly coincide, so dropping you and picking you up is not an option for me, maybe you could use a cab for a month, I would not suggest you a bus, it would be too congested and tough for you to handle with just one arm."

"I don't think I can afford a cab for a month, so I guess I have stick wit…"

Natsume intervened "I can do that, my work timings are flexible".

Koko snickered "ofcourse, anything is flexible for a Hyu…"

Cutting Koko, Natsume spoke "I think I made myself clear here, I have a car..."

Cutting Natsume, Mikan spoke "You don't have to borrow car from anyone (earning a giggle from Koko) we can use my _windy_. You can even take it to your work place, as long as you come back pick me up and drop me back home."

"There is no way, I am chauffeuring you for a month in that…that… thing," declared Natsume.

-0-

-0-

-0-

* * *

><p>"This is where you work? Oracular newspapers" asked Natsume bringing windy to halt.<p>

"Yeap, this is the place" replied brunette getting down from her windy.

"I will call you if I finish my work earlier, if your's get over fast, then you call me. So hopefully, neither one has to wait for the other long."

Oracular, Natsume knew this newspaper agency very well; his good friend Tobita Yuu owned it.

"Got it. Take care..", 'She is a sweet heart to tell me to take care of myself after knowing each other only for a short…', "of my windy, Bye", 'NOT'.

" Bye" he grunted.

He glared at windy, if it wasn't for her then he didn't have to look like a fool in front of, um… in front of…

Some kid: "Hey, mom look at loser and his outdated bike."

Yeah, that's right he didn't have look like a fool in front of _that_ kid.

-0-

-0-

-0-

* * *

><p>He rode the bike towards Hyuuga Corps, the guard at the compound stopped him, not recognizing Natsume, obviously.<p>

"Do you have an authorized permission to go inside, citizen?" Guard_one.

'Damn, a guard working under me stopped me from entering into my own building.'

Natsume got down from the bike- pulling its stand- he removed the helmet saying "from every possible way."

Seeing their boss, Guard_one froze, it's not like you get to see your boss wearing casuals and riding a 1985 model two wheeler. One thing the guard was sure, his job is on the line.

Shrugging the scared look on the guard's face Natsume commanded "Take this wind… bike and keep it somewhere safe. Don't tell them that this one is mine. If anyone were to ask, tell them that this one belongs to you. I will collect it back in the evening. Keep this up for a month, you will have a good raise."

Guard_one nodded "Yes, Sir".

'Phew, that takes care of one thing', Natsume gave the key to the said guard and walked past him, but not before patting the guard's shoulder "And keep up the good work." Natsume was feeling generous today for some reason.

Guard_two approached Guard_one "What happened?"

Guard_one, holding the place where Natsume patted "I would never wash this shirt."

-0-

-0-

-0-

* * *

><p>"It's almost fifteen minutes to twelve boss", announced the only employee other than his best friendemployee gutsy enough to question Natsume.

"Your point is?"

"You are never this late."

Deciding to play along "Aw... did someone miss the handsome face of their boss?"

"You wish," Hotaru stomped out of her boss's chamber.

"Hey, don't hit on _my_ girl dude" pouted his best friend and second in command for the Hyuuga corps; Ruka Nogi.

"I wasn't, I was just trying to get her out of my chamber before she eats my head off, besides I am not the type to hit on my own cousin."

"Good."

"I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Get out."

"Ouch, that's cold dude."

"Now, and send your girl inside for a moment, I have a task for her."

Natsume watched as his friend walked out of his office chamber.

He heard a knock on his oak door.

"Come in."

"You called for me? Sir"

"Yes, Hotaru…"

"Since you called by my first name, I assume you want a personal favor."

'It quite scary how well she knows me.'

"Stop acting smart, just liste…"

"I am not acting smart. I am smart."

"Fine my dear not-acting-smart ass cousin, (earning a glare from Hotaru) I want you to find out everything there is to know about a girl named Sakura Mikan. As soon as possible. She works at Yuu's newspaper company. You can take your leave now"

Hotaru smirked at him "And since when did you start showing interest in girls, my dearest arrogant rich ass cousin?"

Ruka blasted in "Natsume, you are in love! Oh, wow this calls for the celebration, Whoever this chick is, she has to be something to make you fall for her."

"Ruka, I don't pay you for eavesdropping on me, Besides I don't remember mentioning the damn word _love_, so stop assuming things and go do your job", Natsume sure has a handful of staff.

"Dear cousin, you _will_ mention the damn word sooner or later, so her name is Sakura Mikan right?"

"Yes."

"I am on it. Oh and you usually have coffee at this time, I will send someone to bring it here for you."

"Hotaru, don't send in coffee for me."

"…"

"Send in some hot chocolate."

**End of flashback.**

"Excuse me sir, would you like to have some coffee while you are waiting" Luna asked. She was determined to find out what's hiding inside that hood and shades.

'You are one persistent woman, I will give you that much.'

"Sure, but make it hot chocolate instead of coffee."

Luna looked at this man surprised. Not many men would ask for a hot chocolate in public, they would usually go for coffee; blame posing-masculinity. But ofcourse, we do know how many guys prefer hot chocolate behind the curtains. That's right _exactly_ the same number of guy's who prefer to watch chick flicks in secret. Which is: MAJORITY.

"Alright Sir."

Five minutes later…

Natsume was sipping his hot chocolate when a bulky man- size triple that of Natsume but strength as Natsume judged it, not reaching even twenty percent to that of Natsume's- walked towards him.

The man bent to Natsumes level, "Code word please."

Natsume replied in low voice "BLACK CAT."

The man quickly recovered from his previous posture, bent down with respect. "Master Serio was expecting you Sir, I apologize for the wait. I am unaware of your identity, but Master has commanded us to treat you well. So once you finish your _drink_ and please take your time with that, I will escort you myself to Master."

Natsume nodded, once he finished his drink, he got up and turned to the bulky man "Let us not keep your Master waiting anymore shall we."

The man got up leading Natsume towards elevator "this way Sir."

Once they got into the elevator the elevator's door closed, the box moved vertically upwards, gaining height as every second passed.

**Flashback:**

Natsume held the elevator door open letting Hotaru come in.

She was having a file in her arm. She started "It's only seven thirty."

"So?"

"You usually finish your work a twelve, minimum."

"I did finish all my work, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you usually take longer."

"I guess hot chocolate did the trick" he said it in a whisper, but didn't go unnoticed by Hotaru.

He outdid himself today. He did come in late today, and finished the same work load faster than any other day. All he had in his mind was, to complete his work before Mikan called him to pick her up, since he did not know at what time her work would get over, he worked as fast as possible. More surprising fact was: he was not even half the tired he would usually be at the end of a day. It was like a child completing its homework in a fast pace when parents promise to take them out for dinner, once they finish it.

"I have the details about the person you requested for earlier."

That's Hotaru for you, never fails to amaze anyone.

"Already?"

"Are you questioning my capabilities?"

"Alright, lets hear what you got."

"Lets talk it in the café downstairs shall we?"

"Fine, provided Ruka doesn't tag along. All he does is annoy me, whenever he hears me mention a girl."

"But, this is the first time you are mentioning a girl, after so long."

-0-

-0-

-0-

* * *

><p>Inside the café:<p>

"What are you doing here Ruka?" Natsume's eye twitched at the sight of Ruka.

"It's a free country buddy. And I am hungry for some coffee. Anyway Hotaru, you can speak with Natsume about that Mikan girl, I would not hear a thing." answered back Ruka with a million dollar grin.

"Why is that? Have you lost your sense of hearing?"

"Nope, I will be busy staring at my girlfriend."

"Nogi, is this your way of asking for a breakup?" this time Hotaru spoke up.

"I know you would never do that to me."

"Are you willing to risk it?"

"I swear I will not nag Natsume, just let me know about the girl Natsume is smitten over."

"Make sure you keep your promise about nagging Ruka and, I am not smitten over any girl" Natsume countered.

"That's what they all say Hyuuga, that's what they all say" this time it was Hotaru who tackled Natsume back verbally and continued:

"Mikan Sakura, age: twenty two, height: five foot four. Residential address, I am sure you know that (earning a glare from Natsume). As you informed me earlier, I confirmed that she works for Oracular, crime department." Handing the boys the file she was carrying.

A waitress interrupted them, "Your orders, please"

"Black coffee"

"Brown coffee, regular."

"Hot chocolate."

Both Ruka and Hotaru raised a brow at Natsume.

"Just go on would you."

"This Mikan girl completed her schooling at Alice academy, Kyoto branch, a scholar. She was a brilliant student. However, she lacks in commonsense, cooking and current affair departments. Her mother Yuka Azumi Sakura passed away while giving birth to her. Her father Izumi Yukihira, was a well known university professor, History department. He took care of Mikan as a single father, thought her, cooked for her, spoiled her, and even wrote her assignments… an ideal father if I could add. She was and still is a happy-go-lucky girl, but never had any boyfriends before. She was more focused on her academics. A typical country side good girl, old fashion."

"Your orders are here, Sir, madam." The waitress served their orders and left them.

Sipping on their respective drinks, Hotaru continued:

"But, three years ago, her father passed away unexpectedly. Accident. It was devastating for her to lose her only family. No living relatives or whatsoever. She pulled herself together, in time. Her father had left her with some insurance money- enough for her to afford study in any university she desired- along with an old model scooter: Honda Aero 50 (NB50) 1985 model, which she uses till date."

Ruka interrupted "Really, she still uses it?"

"Yes, it holds a sentimental value for her. She even gave a name for it, Windy."

"Windy? What a weird name. I have never seen a scooter that old."

"There is one picture of her vehicle in the file that I just gave you, If you want to see it personally, then you can find _Windy_ at _our_ parking lot (Natsume's vein popped, this girl always finds more than what you asked her for). For some reason one of our security guard claims the vehicle to be his (two veins popped out of Natsume's forehead)".

"Should we sue that guard Hotaru?"

"We should ask Natsume that question. So, what do yo.."

"Can you just continue with the story, Imai" yelled the pissed Natsume at Hotaru.

"Boo hoo, you are no fun at all Hyuuga. Alright I will continue."

"She had already completed her high school by then. She did her journalism at Tokyo University. While studying there, as a final year student she worked as an intern in Oracular, under the guidance of Narumi L Anju, crime branch. The case they were working on was... sensitive: Reo Mouri, even before any official police investigation team got a clue, Narumi had doubted this Reo guy to be involved in supplying arms to terrorists, but had kept it secret from everyone- except Mikan his intern- since he had no substantial evidence to prove his claims."

"When Reo Mouri found out about Narumi Anju… according to police records, Narumi was just another case of mysterious disappearance. But Mikan knew better, she conducted a solo unauthorized investigation about this Reo Mouri, even disguised herself as a boy while collecting evidences. After a month of hard work, she had enough evidence to prove his illegal activities."

Ruka interrupted "She brought Reo Mouri to prosecution?"

Hotaru smirked "Nope, she probably knew that filing a case against him in court or police station would take time and money even putting her life in danger, none of which she could afford. So, she decided to do it in another way."

Hotaru finished drinking her black coffee, a look at the two boys told her, they were very eager to find out what happened next. Wanting to enjoy the sight of two curious men faces in front of her; a little longer, she called the waitress to order for another cup of black coffee.

Natsume clenched his fist with curiosity and impatience as he waited for Hotaru to finish ordering for another coffee.

**End of Flashback**

Natsume clenched his fist hard with impatience, 'Why was the damned elevator taking so long to reach the destined floor?'

The almighty god seems to have answered his prayers, the elevator reached the top most floor and the doors opened.

The men stepped out of the elevator. The bulky man led Natsume to couch and asked him to sit down. "I will let the Master know that you are here, and I will take you to him right afterwards. So please make yourself comfortable, this will not take more than a minute."

Natsume nodded and sat down on the couch. He reminded himself 'Patience is a necessary virtue."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what do think so far. RXR<strong>


	2. Supposed-to-be-last-chapter

_Sorry for the long hiatus friends. Its been almost two years since I updated. _

_This was supposed to be a two-shot story but I could not complete it in the second chapter. So its a three shot story 't worry it won't go to four shots. There is not much story left to write anyway.  
><em>

_Please don't skip flashbacks. This chapter is almost only flashback.  
><em>

_Since the story is being told in Natsume's perspective, and it is him who is having the flashbacks, you can find him in all the scenes. I thought to write an alternative chapter in Mikan's perspective, but realized most of the mystery will be reveled before I want it to.  
><em>

_I would really appreciate it if you guys could review this chapter and give me some constructive criticism on the same. Its been more than two years since I wrote anything that has nothing to do with technical stuff. So if you guys could point out my grammatical or spelling errors or whatever you think is necessary that I need to improve on, please review. _

_I kinda lost connections with the characters in the first chapter so, if the characters in the second chapter are not what you expected then, please point that out too. But, I have tried my best to revive the old characters, that I promise. With your help I would want to make those changes and try to improve the third and final chapter. _

_Again please read and review :)  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice._

* * *

><p><em>by: Pillu<em>

**Convoluted**

* * *

><p><strong><em>In previous chapter:<em>**

_The men stepped out of the elevator. The bulky man led Natsume to a couch and asked him to sit down. "I will let the Master know that you are here, and I will take you to him right afterwards. So please make yourself comfortable, this will not take more than a minute."_

_Natsume nodded and sat down on the couch. He reminded himself 'Patience is a necessary virtue."_

**Supposed-to-be-last-chapter**

**Flashback:**

"Haven't you heard Hyuuga? Patience is a necessary virtue" informed Hotaru, observing Natsume as he clenched his wrist with impatience. Seeing him grit his teeth at her comment, she smirked.

'Hotaru, pleeeease continue. What did Mikan do?' pleaded Ruka in his childish accent.

Sighing, Hotaru continued, "Oldest trick in the _journalism for dummies_ book; mass media exploitation. Mikan sent all the proof she gathered as an anonymous mail to Tokyo police department, Interpol, FBI and several other bureaus throughout the world, same day and same hour".

Sipping her just-arrived coffee, she continued "not just that, she also sent forty percent of the proof to all the news channels and a whole hundred percent proof to Oracular – the one she was and still is working for, loyalty much eh? Again same day and same hour".

Natsume completed Hotaru's rest of the statement "and since Mouri was an internationally recognized actor, it went viral. Police had the proof and tried to question him; he tried to flee the country, but was caught and proved guilty?"

For which Hotaru replied "you missed the part where she released it on Facebook, Twitter and several other social networking sites. And I don't appreciate people cutting me off".

Getting ready to leave, Hotaru left a statement hanging in Natsume's mind "I got to go now. But before that, I want you to know this; that girl is a genuine one, I like her. But," gone was all the playfulness in her tone as she finished with a serious expression "I know this type of journalists; they like to play detectives than journalists. Rather than reporting what cops say, they try to figure truth themselves. They don't last very long. So sorry to say this, I don't approve her for you". With that said Hotaru left the cafe and the two men dumfound.

Recovering Natsume mumbled "I wasn't asking for any approval! Besides, I am not even dating Sakura, I just met her yesterday err today". 1:30 AM is considered today right? Since it is still 8 in the evening now.

"Hotaru never disapproved of anyone for you. She simply doesn't care who you date. This is the first time I heard her opinion. So Natsume, please consider what Hotaru just said" with that Ruka followed the queue.

"Which part of 'I am NOT dating Sakura' do you guys not understand?"

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Oracular head office<strong>

By the time Natsume reached Oracular it was 9 PM. So much for trying to reach there as soon as possible. He should have called her before he left his office to pick her up. He was lost in thoughts about what Hotaru informed him about Mikan. And by the time he realized it, he had reached Oracular. He didn't even know what time Mikan finishes. He simply said his timings were flexible. Making it sound like as if he was available 24 slash 7. Of course his timings are not flexible at all! He could just change his schedule the way he wants and order others to follow it. He is doing all this just because he feels guilty about the accident that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides he decided to take Hotaru's advice. So there, once he drops her off today, he will just tell her that he won't chauffeur her anymore. He is a busy man after all.

He decided to have a chat with Yue if he is still at his office until Mikan finishes her work. He would ask Yue to set something up for Mikan's travel to office until she can get around by herself. Yeah, he will do that.

Just as he reached the front door of Oracular, he saw Mikan standing there looking as if she was waiting for someone. When their eyes met she smiled at him. "You are here. For a moment there I was worried that…"

Natsume's mind "Awwww she was worried"

"….you stole my windy and disappeared." She instantly shut her mouth realizing what she just said. "Opps did I say that out loud?"

Natsume gritted his teeth "you wish". Never, never in his life had he heard those kind of words directed towards him. "Why the fuck you lil..". Hold it in Hyuuga, hold it in, you will never have to see her for the rest of your life. Once he drops her off today he won't have to even look at her direction. Wait did they not decide earlier that he would cook for her tonight to give her a sample of his cooking skills? He decided to somehow avoid that.

She was bending her head and apologizing to him. Glancing at her he decided to act civil towards her. After all she did let him sleep at her house yesterday – err today - and even let him wear her dad's clothes.

Shrugging off her apologies he asked, "Done with your work already?"

She stopped apologizing and stood up "Yeah. I didn't know what time you finish your work, so I figured I should work as fast as I can, so you don't have to wait for me to finish." Rubbing the ground where she stood with her foot and looking down she continued "I didn't want to call you after I finished because, I thought you would be still working and I didn't want to disturb you. I am troubling you enough as it is. After an hour of waiting and no call from you, my mind just wandered off to the possibility of windy.. Sorry again"

Now that she puts it that way, it's understandable. He almost forgot the fact that he is still a stranger to her. Wait, did she say she worked fast to not make him wait. He smiled at the thought; he did pretty much the same today.

He looked down at the brunette still looking guilty for accusing him of something he is not. Phuleze, he would not even touch the shitty old moving metal piece even if you beg him to. Except to drop her off her home now.

He decided to let her feel guilty for longer. Besides, she looked cute when she pouted in gui… Wait don't even go there Hyuuga.

"Look let's just go home. I am tired already." replied Natsume as he looked down at her. Causing the said girl to feel more sorry, he smirked inwardly. He was enjoying this more than he should.

He was about to tell her that he won't be able to give her rides after today but Mikan beat him to it. "You don't have to pick me up and drop me after today. My _colleague_ told me that _he_ would do it. We have the same schedules so you are free after today."

He dropped his jaw. He The Natsume Hyuuga was rejected – not exactly rejected but it happens when you have an ego as big as his – because of a merely _he-colleague_. Who the hell was that _he_ anyway?

Just as in a cue, some ugly _he_ walked pass the two giving a wave to Mikan and saying "I will pick you up tomorrow at nine. Good night Mikan" Natsume's face was covered by a girly helmet, so the _he-colleague_ could not see his (Natsume's) face clearly. But Natsume got a good look of his face.

'That stupid _he-colleague_ is not even good looking. _He_ is the ugliest _he,_ I have ever seen in my life.'

Smiling, Mikan replied to the _ugly-he-colleague_ waving "Yeah, see you tomorrow Akira. Thanks!" turning to Natsume's directing "Let's go Natsume" and started walking towards windy's direction.

What he said next was completely out of his control "You can't just reject my help of giving you ride that easily". At this Mikan turned back with a question mark written all over her face. "I have arranged my timings to meet your schedule. I am giving you a ride until your hand is fixed, whether you like it or not", ' so ask that ugly-he-colleague of yours to shove it up hi..' ,"Let's go now".

"But, Natsume I don't want to trouble you."

"Trust me, it's no trouble at all"

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Hyuuga corporation, conference room.<strong>

"Oh god, she is so much trouble! I have ride that shitty old metal piece called windy. Do you have any idea how many people make fun of me on daily basis when they see me ride that _thing_? I have to make stops for her to get flufpufs every day. God! Who the hell eats those things? She even bothers me to take her to groceries on weekends.

Good thing paparazzi have no idea about this. She finishes her work at odd timings, so by the time I drop her off at her place it's late. She is hungry, I am hungry, and she makes me cook. Ever since I cooked for her once on a bet, she decided to not let go of my cooking skills. She makes me cook for her every night. Every fucking night!

By the time we are done with dinner, I would be so tired I end up crashing in her dad's room. I even have a fucking compartment of my own in her dad's closet for my boxers. I show up at the office wearing her dad's jeans and tees! And since I have to attend meetings, I had to shift pretty much my whole formal wear closet to my chamber HERE in Hyuuga corps. I don't even get to go to my own house any longer" yelled Natsume as he stood in front of circular conference desk with his clenched wrists on them. His audience in the conference room being Ruka, Tsubasa, Kitsune, Mocho and Misaki.

Tsubasa "Let's take it one at a time. First, you forgot to breathe"

Ruka asked politely "Second, What is the major problem here again? Let's go from there"

"My major problem here is why the fuck does Polka's dad wear only jeans and tees. He was a respectable lecturer at a prestigious university. Why the fuck did he not had any formal wear? It would make my life much easier. Do you know the first thing I do after coming to work? I change my fucking clothes. Do you know the last thing I do before leaving work? Change back to her dad's clothes, else she would complain I did _something_ to her dad's clothes. I feel like I am playing some stupid role in a movie" shouted Natsume.

Yeap, he decided to ignore Hotaru's warning. Besides right now he did not like Mikan, not even a bit. He hated her. He is doing this because he was guilty about the accident. It absolutely had _nothing_ to do with the ugly-he-colleague wanting to chauffeur her around at all.

"Does Mikan know you are a Hyuuga?" Misaki.

"No."

"Then you may not be starring a movie, but you are definitely playing roles" snickered Mocho.

"Shut-up" was what Natsume said as he glared at Mocho. But the effect was lost since he was sipping hot chocolate.

Misaki being the matured and elder one out of them all; "I suggest you to not take any counter measures. Just wait it out. If I remember correctly, her cast will be off in five days. Then you don't have to pick her up or drop her off. You can just go back to your normal life before Sakura."

Natsume froze at this. 'Back to usual life. Usual boring life. Life with no Polka'

Did he want that? He wasn't sure. Order in his life got messed up when she came in. So when she leaves, his life would go back to the way it was before. And it sounds… plain. Is that what he wanted?

Sitting down on his chair he covered his eyes with this right palm. With his left he dismissed others. Just five more days huh?

"Before I leave Natsume, I have to ask you another question. Do we buy UPCD corps? They se.." asked Ruka.

Natsume cut him off "No we don't. Polka and I were just having a random discussion about land mafia yesterday and she told me that UPCD corps may somehow be involved with them. She is currently covering that. So ask Hotaru to investigate more on this. We will have to wait for another month at least."

Ruka looked surprised "You asked Sakura about UPCD?"

Natsume replied lazily "No. She is a talker. She yaps about her work to me all the time. So when she mentioned it, I realized that piece of information would help us too."

Shaking his head Ruka asked Natsume in all seriousness "So this discussion you had yesterday with Sakura about UPCD – at this Natsume looked up – was it before or after you cooked for her?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Freeway L053 Exit 27<strong>

It was 10 PM. Air was cool. Today Mikan's cast was removed and she was more than happy to ride windy. So she was riding windy and Natsume was seated behind her. Both were wearing helmets, heading towards Mikan's home. Natsume looked at how happy Mikan was to finally get her right hand to function again. She told him that she would treat him at any hotel of his choice but, since he didn't want to be seen by others, he had rejected her offer with the same pathetic reason "pathophobia".

"Since, you won't eat outside and I want to treat you, I have decided to cook for you today Natsume." said Mikan.

"Nope, not going to risk it"

"Hey I promise I won't get the kitchen on fire _this time_. Please Natsume, let me cook for you, it's the least I can do for all your help."

'So she wants to cook for me eh? That's a progress. It's the first stage of relation..'

"Besides Akira – my colleague- gave me this awesome recipe. I want to try it. Please"

'Akira.. that ugly-he-colleague's. Wait she wants to try his recipe!'

"No way, I am not risking my life just because you, the worst cook ever, want to cook some idiot's recipe"

Mikan for a moment forgetting that she controlling windy turned back and yelled at Natsume "Natsume you idiot, I am not the worst cook ever and also, Akira is not an idiot he is….." she was cutoff as her windy skidded.

Natsume realizing that he annoyed her enough to get them in another accident covered her with his arms on an instinct. Her windy fell to side, all its weight on Natsume's left leg. Mikan quickly got up releasing herself from Natsume's arms, with some minor bruises on her arms and legs. Shaken up she tried to pull windy off of Natsume's leg.

Natsume gritted his teeth with slight pain. He wasn't injured badly. How can he? To get injured the thing that they were riding on must be going fast, let's say windy sucks at that. He looked around. This was the exact spot where he first met Mikan, and broke her arm (of course it was an accident). Maybe he can act all injured so Mikan will take care of him this time. Yeah that's it. He would do that. She made him do her garden, dishes, laundry (except for her under garments), cleaning and cooking and so many other things. So now if he act injured, yes he can get his revenge. He will act …

"Ouch.." he yelled, that really hurt. He had opened his eyes just in time to see Mikan who was struggling to get her windy off him had **dropped** it back, coincidentally on his supposed to be injured leg.

"Oh my god, windy's left mirror is broken." She started hovering near the said mirror with tears in her eyes. Of all the times for her to be fussing over her windy.

"Some help here" yelled Natsume to get her attention. His leg was actually starting to hurt a lot now, after windy being dropped on his same leg twice. But he did not hear anything break, so all is well.

Mikan realizing that Natsume's leg was still stuck under windy ran back from the broken mirror to Natsume's side.

"Sorry I forgot that you were still.."

"Yeah, yeah I get it. You know what? I fucking don't get it. Just get this damn thing off my leg!"

Nodding her head Mikan tried to pull windy off of Natsume's leg again.

"Oh no the other mirror is also broken."

This time Natsume definitely heard something break. Third time's the charm. Looks like he doesn't have to _act_ injured.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hospital where Koko works<strong>

Koko couldn't help his giggles and groans of pain, he tried to control it. He really did. When Mikan called Koko at 11:10 PM asking him to go to hospital. He was worried that Mikan's arm was still not completely healed and something went wrong. He had removed her cast today. But when he entered and saw the familiar _helmet-man_ with an injured leg he laughed so loud that one of the nurses had to remind Koko to lower his voice and this was a hospital.

And Natsume who was seething with anger took the nearest paper weight and aimed it at Koko head. Let's just say, Natsume had a better aim than Koko's wife. And hence the reason for band-aid on Koko's forehead.

Once he was done placing cast on Natsume's left leg, he got up and announced 'here we go again', "so Natsume, who will look after you for one month? Surely you can't.."

Mikan answered before Natsume could reply "it was kind-of my fault that Natume's leg broke. So I will take the responsibility", smiling down at Natsume she continued "I will pick him up and drop him off from his work and home is that okay with you Natsume?" She was now drawing something on his cast with a marker. Koko was waiting eagerly for his turn.

He glared/nodded at her. He was about to say that she should take care of him just to annoy her. He started "Don't draw anything stupid like flower on it, try dragons. No not unicorn. Don't you dare use pink! And yeah you do that, pick me up from my.."

'If she gets to see where I live she would definitely figure out I am Hyuuga. How do I do this? Shit, even when I have a chance to take revenge on her, I can't seem to do it right..'

Koko cutoff Natsume's thought process. "About that Mikan. Our little Natsume here – causing Natsume to glare at Koko – ran into some financial problems – huh? What financial problems? Last time he checked his company was doing fine - and is kicked out of his own home".

Natsume gave Koko a glare 'what the hell are you trying to pull Koko?'

At which Mikan grasped "No wonder. That's why he would always crash at my place. I thought it was because he was too tired to go all the way back to his house."

'Your previous opinion was correct I would crash at your place because..' but again his thought process was cut by Mikan.

"Why didn't you say something Natsume. We would have helped you. I get a decent pay, so I can lend you some money when you want. That's what friends do. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Friends?" Natsume froze. No one ever talked about lending money to him. He did have great friends, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa and others, but they all were from good background so unless it was a bet or blackmail, lending money to one another was never necessary.

Being born as a Hyuuga, he never got to enjoy many simple things in life. Like midnight ramen, or fluffpufs, or stealing gas from best friend's car or borrowing money from friends. Now that he has Mikan in his life, he is starting to appreciate these simplest things.

Wanting to confirm, that she does not accept him for being Hyuuga he asked "so you will let me stay at your place until I resolve my financial issues?" glancing at Koko and sending him a mute message to keep quite he continued "it might take me a while".

Mikan smiled and held both of Natsume's hands "I will let you use my dad's room until you settle down a little. Besides utility bills are too high these days, sharing them with someone would definitely help".

Natsume smiled tightening his grip in her hands "Yeah".

"But since you won't be paying any rent. I expect you to do the cooking and help me with all other chores".

At this Natsume yelled "Get out! You are just a slave driver. I will never move into that house."

* * *

><p><strong>-Hyuuga corporation head office, CEO's chamber<strong>

"Did you really move in with her?" Ruka

"Why did you move in with her? I told you to keep away from her" Hotaru

"Way to go dude, you finally made a move and that too into her house. You skipped so many steps but I am not surprised. You were always fast" Tsubasa.

"The moment you started calling us for round table conference to resolve your petty issues, I knew you would take it to the next level with her. But moving in with her, wow dude!" Kitsune.

"Finally! I never thought you would make a move" Mocho.

"Your parents will be proud, have you informed them Natsume?" Misaki.

Before anyone else spoke, Natsume yelled "I fucking broke my left leg and there is a huge cast around it. Why doesn't anyone seem to care about that?" causing everyone to flinch.

"You'll survive."

"How come we didn't notice it? Do your parents even know?"

"That's not important right now. Let's go back to the main topic. So when did you move in with her?"

"Can I use your cars until you can drive again?"

"Can I write on your cast?"

"That much action in bed Natsume?"

Natsume broke the hot chocolate mug he was holding at the last question. And whimpered in pain as the hot liquid came in contact with his fingers.

"LEAVE BEFORE I FIRE YOU ALL!"

Everyone left mumbling something about "hogging details for himself".

'Note to self: Never, ever, ever, ever hire childhood friends as you employees. They will chew you up and spit you out regardless of your social status outside the work environment'.

"Onichan!" Natsume looked around to find Youichi running towards him. The same kid that Natsume looked after ever since Youchi lost his parents. He absolutely adored Natsume. He was in high-school now living in high-school dorms. But, he would always visit Natsume whenever he could. Natsume smiled at Youchi.

"Hey Youchi. Skipped your class again?"

"Forget that, I picked it up from you – causing Natsume to smirk – I was worried about you".

Natsume smiled down at the kid 'At least someone does. I will let you write on my cast.' "You were worried? Why would you?"

"Yeah. I heard you moved in with a girl that Hotaru disapproved."

* * *

><p><strong>-Mikan's house, living room<strong>

It was three months since he moved in with her. Was it the right sentence to use, since they weren't in a relationship or anything?

Two months since Natsume's cast was off. They would still share windy, but when that was impossible, Mikan would normally take windy saying "my job is any day more important than yours. You work for a stuck up Hyuuga corporations, I am a journalist. Also, Windy is mine" and leave Natsume to his own means, well he has his own means. Not that he would complain much about it. He was glad that he could get rid of that _stinky_ _thing_ for a while. Okay, maybe not stinky since Mikan makes it a point to wash her windy every alternate day. Hell, he can bet all his fortune that even Koko doesn't bath that many times. Go figure.

He wasn't sure why he was doing all this. Initially, it was to get revenge on Mikan for making him work so much for her when she broke her hand, then it was a simple challenge. Challenge to test himself, to see if he can live a normal life like others. Fun and fights were a constant factor though. He was really happy with the way his life is now, that much he can assure. These days, the moment his head hits a pillow he falls asleep. He observed that his work pattern was improving. He felt at peace.

He smiled at Mikan as she entered the house. It was 6 PM. Looks like he wasn't the only one who got off work early today. He was yawning from his seat, legs thrown on the table in front of him. He was holding onto remote controller watching re-run of yesterday's soccer match, munching on some popcorn. He was wearing a comfortable polo shirt and men shorts to go with it.

Walking towards the love seat, she crashed down next to Natsume tired.

"You look like you had a trip to spa" commented Natsume looking at her dark circles. They can never have a conversation without being sarcastic, it seems.

Glaring at Natsume from the corner of her eyes, Mikan replied "and you look totally exhausted from all the hard work". Yeap, they can never have a conversation without being sarcastic.

She tried to get some popcorn from Natsume, but he shifted it just in time and caught her wrist. "Go make your own. You know how much I _hate_ sharing my popcorn".

Struggling to free her wrist from his grip Mikan replied "and you know how much I _love_ getting a share from your popcorn".

At this Natsume narrowed his eyes "Nope, not sharing."

"That's not fair. I shared mine with you yesterday"

Natsume smiled cheekily at this "Your lose, my gain".

At the exact time her stomach grumbled causing Natsume to laugh "Wow, even your stomach can make conversations with me when it comes to food."

Falling back to the comfortable seat Mikan replied in slow voice "I didn't get to eat my lunch".

At this Natsume slowly moved his popcorn bucket in between them. "Dinner will be ready once the vegetable pot is out of oven."

He wasn't sure but he swore he could hear something like 'works every-time'.

When he looked back, half his popcorn was stuffed into Mikan's mouth who had a goofy smile attached on her. Realizing he fell for that _again_, he grabbed popcorn off her putting it aside, he started tickling her. Mikan pulled a cushion from another couch nearby and tried to block his attacks. Natsume tried to get around the cushion but Mikan was not letting him have his way.

So along with the cushion, Natsume pulled Mikan onto his lap. Her back was facing his chest and her shield slash cushion on her lap. Mikan froze, when did he learn this move? She shivered when Natsume spoke in low volume to her ears "now you are going to get it for all those times you cheated in our tickle fight".

After almost another hour of tickle wrestling, Mikan was on the floor breathing hard next to the love seat and Nastume was on the said love seat doing the same. She is a fighter, he will give her that much.

She even tore his polo while fighting by accident. She had quickly turned around blushing. That ensured his victory. She would try to look away from his shirt since it was torn and that was enough to deviate her attention. He mercilessly tickled her and stopped only when she was struggling too hard to breathe. He would let her catch her breath for a minute and then start it all over again.

And now was the break time.

He realized his fingers were pretty much all over her body, he blushed a little at the thought. He was no virgin, but it was always somewhat different with Mikan. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, he knew she was a girl with dignity and he would respect that. Besides if he only had the intention of sleeping with her, he would have gone for an easy lay with some other woman; the ones who were ready for one night stands.

He looked down at the floor where Mikan was lying and gulped. She was wearing jeans so her legs weren't exposed to him, her shirt however was a different matter, her stomach was showing a little from when it was lifted off earlier while wrestling and top few buttons were undone giving him a clean view of her collar bone and shoulder. Her cleavage was completely covered much to his disappointment. Her eyes were close; she concentrated on breathing for now. Her lips were shivering and slightly apart but pulled up in a small smile. Her hair was all over the place and not in a regular ponytail that she usually wears.

Getting out of his muse, he decided he gave her enough break time. Sitting up, he easily pulled her up next to him. Her head fell on his chest. At this he smiled "ready for another round?" for which she mumbled "you win, I give up. There, happy? I still need to submit one report to Akira, let me go."

No way, he is having way too much fun to stop this now. Ugly-he-colleague and his report can go to hell. Laughing out loud he replied holding onto her "you should have accepted your defeat even before we started this_ battle_. You do know I always win polka. Oh, it's showing by the way".

He looked down to see her face go red, she looked down to pull her clothes right to save her pride only to realize he was lying.

"You are so dead Natsume Igarashi!" she attacked him again, this time with an intention to hurt him somewhere permanently.

As if he expected this from her, he grabbed both her wrists with his larger arm and pulled her by her waist towards him with his other arm and smacked his lips onto hers.

Shocked, Mikan stopped moving altogether.

Seeing this, Natsume gently pulled her closer to him as he continued kissing. He loosened his grip on her to let her escape if she wanted to. His heart was beating hard with every second. He heard Mikan's heart beating fast too. This was kind of test for himself too, to know why he was sticking with this girl, to know why he kept tagging her for three months. Every second he continued kissing her and she did not respond his heart was lurching in pain. That was when he realized that he loved her. He was desperate for her to respond. If she did then there was hope. If she doesn't, then he will force himself to give up on her.

This was it, despite all the nagging from Ruka, warning from Hotaru, and encouragement and disapproval from other friends he was saying Mikan his feelings through this kiss.

He finally pulled back when she didn't respond to the kiss, disappointed. 'Screw giving up on her, I will just try harder to make her fall for me.'

He looked away. He couldn't see her face she may slap him, throw him out of her house or ..

"Why did you stop?" she asked in low tone, looking away from him

Natsume turned around to face her with his eyes wide so quickly, that he almost broke his neck. Did he hear it right? Seeing the blush on her face he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"Stop grinning like an idiot Natsume. It was my first kiss, so I didn't know how to respond" with that said, Mikan got up quickly and tried to escape to her room. But Hyuuga wasn't having that. He quickly grabbed hold of her hand pulling her back to him.

She was trying to not meet his eyes which were glowing in happiness. But did meet his eyes in shock when she heard him tell her "In that case, let me teach you."

As he tried to approach her face again, smoke alarms went off "shoot I totally forgot the oven".

* * *

><p><strong>-Hyuuga corporations Main branch, conference room<strong>

Ruka "Is it just me or are you glowing?"

Natsume "It's not just you, it's me. I am glowing. Now go do your work."

Hotaru "Stop grinning like a mad man Natsume, you are creeping me out."

Natsume "If it's creepy enough to kill you, I will grin like this every day."

Tsubasa "Did you get laid?"

Natsume "it was only a kis…. I am not answering anything. How many times have I ordered you guys to not mix up personal and business affairs?"

Misaki "then you should stop glowing, grinning, creeping and acting like you got laid. Wait it was just a kiss as you just said."

If only things here were as smooth as it was to him back at home, he would die a happy man. Did he just call Mikan's house his home? He shrugged, not surprised.

"Let's get back to business. It was a good decision to not buy UPCD corps then. They were sued for all their worth by the government for involvement in land mafia. Government is holding an auction for their properties. Since, most of their offices are in good areas, it's best if we could buy them. Folders in-front of you gentlemen has details regarding that" informed Hotaru.

"So Sakura was right about UPCD afterall" said Ruka at which Hotaru glared at him "don't encourage Natsume more on this".

Others looked around confused 'what does Natsume's girl have anything to do with UPCD deal?'

"Also Natsume, Yue wants to talk to you privately about something after this meeting." continued Hotaru.

"Yue? Why is he here?" asked Tsubasa. "Last time I checked, our Natsume here does not give one on one interview to anyone. Even for Yue's oracular. Though he is a good friend."

"Why the hell are you interfering Imai? Why bring Yue to talk to me? I know Mikan works for him. Can't you just ignore Mikan like you ignored other girls?" asked Nastume.

Why is she trying so hard to destroy what he has with Mikan.

Not replying, Hotaru sat down looking at her folder "Lets continue the meeting".

* * *

><p><strong>-Hyuuga corporations Main branch, CEO's chamber<strong>

"What is it Yue? Why are you here?" asked Natsume as he entered his office. Yue was waiting for him to finish his meeting.

Yue smiled from where he sat and replied "Nice to meet you too Natsume."

"Did Hotaru ask you to fire Mikan or something? I know she is trying to break me up with Mikan. I wonder why? Did she by any chance go incest on me? Yuck!"

"Get your head out of the gutter Natsume. If Hotaru hears you say that, she will skin you alive." replied Yue.

"Yeah you are right. That's more like Hotaru. So why are you here?"

"You just used the word 'breakup' earlier. Are you saying Mikan is your girlfriend now?"

"Shoot, I forgot to ask her that. But, she will agree. I know her" replied Natsume with ease.

"UPCD corps, do you know who exposed them?" asked Yue switching to a serious tone.

"How would I know? You are the news guy here." Looking at the grave expression Yue gave him Natsume yelped out "Shit is it Mikan? 'Way to go! That's my girl'".

Yue shook his head "I was Mikan's senior in the university. She is a good girl. But, she interferes in everything that is not right."

"Isn't that her job description?"

"Yes. She is great as a friend, even great as a journalist. Best when it comes to covering crime Natsume. But you get close to someone like her, you are exposed to same kind of danger as her."

"Explain danger."

"My best crime reporter and mentor ever Narumi L. Anjo, you must have heard what happened to him when Hotaru reported to you about Mikan"

'_According to police investigation, Mr. Anjo was another case of mysterious disappearance.'_

At this Natsume's blood ran cold "Is Mikan in same kind of danger now because of UPCD?"

He will crush them, he will crush them so bad, they would never come anywhere near his Mikan. He was one of the most influential persons in the world. He can crush a company ten times that of UPCD without lifting a finger, should he wish it.

Yue shook his head "No, most of these cases are reported by our news agency, because we executives are very powerful thanks to some influential background and support." Yue pointed his finger at Natsume indicating Hyuuga corps support too. "So they can't touch us. Besides even if someone tries to get information about our journalists by hacking us, we have made it in such a way that it seems, cases solved by our crime department are from free lancers and their payment is through non-traceable check system. So their identities are completely protected. Infact, Mikan's position is described as an editor for safety purpose."

"Then what the hell is the problem here?"

"They are protected from our side Natsume, but what about when they are investigating. When Narumi was investigating on Mouri's case, me being the CEO, did not know that Narumi was onto that case. We only knew that one day Narumi went missing. It was Mikan who investigated and brought everything out to light. Now, what if Mikan was not his intern back then and not known about Mouri's case? We would still be wondering what happened to Narumi. We couldn't even find his body to do the final rituals Natsume, not even his body" finished Yue with a tiny tear from the corner of his eyes.

"Every day, every fucking day I wish that Mikan and my very few other hard headed journalists don't end up that way. She is a friend. A friend who never listens. I ask my crime department to do reporting job not play detectives. But, these few hard heads never listen. Yes, it brings in money for us but, I am talking about their lives here. I can't even fire them. They just join other agency and continue doing what they want and what they feel is right. "

"If not UPCD then next time someone else might get her. Then what? Do you want to be involved with someone like her? If she disappears then, what about you? That's why Hotaru is trying to stop this before you like her far too much."

Natsume finally spoke "Did you know, she was onto UPCD corps before they were exposed?"

Yue shook his head "No she never trusts anyone until she has all the proofs, not even me. She informed me about it just three days ago, after she was done collecting all the proofs."

"I knew about it even before." Natsume answered.

Yue looked up in shock.

"Why do you think we stopped buying UPDC corps two months before they were exposed? She slipped it out during a random conversation. She wasn't even nervous about her slip. She trusts me; I will get her to talk to me about the cases she is handling and make sure to protect her. I won't stop her from doing what she wants. But I will stop her and protect her if it is necessary. I am really happy with her Yue, I won't stop now. Please understand. Thanks for caring." replied Natsume in his all finality.

Shaking his head Yue said in a soft voice "I don't know what to say. Looking at your confidence, I think you may pull this through. I still can't believe this, you and Mikan, Wow."

"Can I ask you a favor Yue?"

"Yeah, I will keep an eye on her and look after her for you as much as I can. But I want another favor in return" replied Yue before Natsume even asked him what favor he wants.

Yue's grin was creeping Natsume out but, he managed to ask 'for Mikan's sake' "What's that?"

"One on one interview with the best of my business department journalist."

"No."

"Come-on Natsume, Akira is a nice guy totally devoted to business department; he won't ask you any personal questions."

"Still No..Wait! AKIRA? You mean the ugly-short-fat dude? Yes, Yes I would LOVE to do an interview for him. Send him in tomorrow."

"Don't you have an important meeting tomorrow? We can wait for two weeks. Besides, Akira is not Ugly-short-fat dude. He is .."

"No other meeting is more important to me than to give an interview for my friend's company. No problem. Send him in tomorrow." 'I will make sure to torture that ugly-he-collegue of Mikan so much that he will quit working for your company, and hence away from Mikan' with that thought, Natsume was in a better mood than before.

Not understanding a thing that was going on Yue simply left Natsume's office in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>-Freeway L053, Exit 27<strong>

They were travelling on an oh-so familiar road, on the way back home. Mikan had managed to finish her work earlier and picked up Natsume in her windy. He would normally wait at one of the Hyuuga corps gate with least number of people using it, when Mikan comes to pick him up. She assumed he works for Hyuuga corps main branch and he did not care to correct her. Since owning a company was kind of like working for the company right? Thinking of the conversation he was having with Yue earlier, he remembered something.

"Pull over polka."

"Huh? I am not stopping. Hold your pee until we get home."

Natsume smacked her head and winced "Stupid helmet".

Grinning Mikan said "you are dumber than you look Natsume."

'Yeah, love does that.' "Pull over."

"Nope"

He circled his arms around her and reached for the break making Mikan to scream "You idiot are you trying to get us killed?"

For which Natsume shrugged.

"Fine I will pull over." with that, Mikan pulled over her windy to a stop at the side of the road.

She turned around and glared at Natsume. "What?"

He looked around. This is exactly where he broke her arm and she broke his leg. Is this some sort of fate? The road was empty as usual, not skipping a beat he answered "be my girlfriend."

She froze not expecting that at all.

He shrugged casually "I wanted to ask, no tell you that yesterday after the kiss – at this Mikan blushed – but those smoke detectors went off. They have no sense of timing at all. So I kinda forgot. That's it lets go back home."

Recovering after few minutes Mikan replied with a pout "and this could not wait until we get back home? At least make it sound romantic. If not then I won't be your girlfriend."

"I was hoping you would say that." with that Natsume pulled Mikan into another kiss. This time she responded.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hyuuga corporations Main branch: Top floor<strong>

Natsume was waiting in his office. For the first time he was waiting for someone in his life, at his office. And it was for none other than that stupid ugly-he-colleague. His demon was up and roaring to feast on that ugly-he-collegue. He is going to scare that asshole so damn much that… His thoughts were cutoff by a phone call from his secretary at front desk of the company.

"Yes Anna. Is he here?"

"Who sir?"

"That ugly guy from Oracular. He is supposed to interview me today. Is he here? Is that not why you called me?"

"Sir a journalist from Oracular is here but it's not a he, it's a she. Mikan Sakura. She has an official pass to take the other one's place. I just sent her in now sir. She will be there in five minutes."

Natsume froze. In a second his roaring demon turned into a mewing cat and ran away.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit what do I do? I can't die this young. I still need to marry Mikan, get her pregnant, and have kids and then grandkids. Shit."

All of a sudden an ingenious plan hit his head out of nowhere. 'I am a genious or what?'

He ran towards Ruka's office, "RUKA! Where the hell are you _buddy_?"

Nonoko, Ruka's secretary pointed her finger to Gents restroom. Natsume barged in there.

Ruka done with his business was about to close his zippers, seeing Natsume barge in, he dropped them.

"You scared the shit out of me dude. I feel like peeing again"

"No time for that" saying so Natsume dragged Ruka out of Men's room. Since Ruka's pants were still unbuckled and Natsume had pulled him before that, it completely came off. But with Natsume panicking and Ruka trying to keep-up, both overlooked that _tiny_ detail.

From Nonoko's point of view; Natsume pulled Ruka by his wrist into Natsume's office and locked the door. But what caught her eyes was that Ruka's pants were off. This made her faint on the spot. 'Ruka's boxer has bunny designs, I can die in peace'.

Natsume pushed Ruka on Natsume's chair and said, "_You_ are Natsume Hyuuga until Mikan finishes her interview from you."

"Huh?" was the only response Ruka could give Natsume.

There was a knock on the door and Ruka answered without thinking "Come-in"

"Shit why did you say that. I am yet to hide." In that small amount of time the only place Natsume could hide was under his table where Ruka had his legs.

"I am Mikan Sakura, from Oracular. It's a pleasure to meet you Sir. My colleague was to come for the interview but, he could not make it due to personal emergency. So I am here in his stead. I hope that is not inconvenience of any sort Mr. Hyuuga."

Ruka being the smart one put two and two together "that's no problem. Please take your seat Miss Sakura."

Both Natsume and Ruka could not help but smell foreplay. Why would they send a girl who could not even recognize the biggest business tycoon like Natsume Hyuuga to interview him?

"YUE. You Asshole" screamed both Ruka and Natsume in their mind. On the outside however, Ruka smiled "I would love to answer all your questions. But I have another important meeting that came up unexpectedly. So my request to you is that we finish this interview as soon as possible. Is that okay with you Miss Sakura?"

Natsume nodding his head, pat Ruka on his leg to indicate him to keep up the good act.

That's when both Ruka and Natsume realized that Ruka was not wearing any pants! Fortunately for them, table covered Ruka's legs completely and he was at a safe distance from Mikan.

Natsume looked away and since he was sitting below the table that Ruka and Mikan were conversing, he could see Mikan's fully clothed legs. She was wearing brown slacks. Disappointed Natsume sighed. Why is the god so fond of punishing _innocents_ like him?

Mikan read her first question from her note book "with you permission I would like to record this conversation sir." Ruka nodded his head. 'Seriously, who writes that in a book?'

Once the recording was set up, she turned her page and read out the next thing written there "Again Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you. What are your current views on…."

Ruka raised his hand to stop her. "To me, you look like you are just reading out questions from that book. I thought Yue had better journalists. Sorry no offence. But, you don't look like you know business much. If there is a problem or my good friend Yue bullied you into coming here, please let me know. I will do something about it."

Natsume hit Ruka's leg hard for insulting Mikan like that.

With stuttering voice Mikan replied "you got me there Mr. Hyuuga. I don't know anything about business. In fact I am a journalist from crime department. And I came here on my own, not because of Mr. Tobita.", 'On her own! Why, is she suspecting something?', "I was told as long as I ask you questions in this book and you answer them it was enough. I apologize for that" holding up the book.

For this Ruka smiled. "Could you give me that book? I can write answers to them and hand it to you. It's quicker that way. Thanks for your honesty Miss Sakura. And please call me by my given name. Also what would you like to drink Miss Sakura?"

Handing the book to Ruka, Mikan replied "thanks Mr. Hyu… I mean Nats.. I mean I am sorry sir I feel awkward to call you by your first name. But, please you can call me with my first name. Also, I am good sir, no drinks for me."

Ruka covered the book with writing pad and pushed a book and a pen down below his table for Natsume to answer them. Natsume was forced to look in Ruka's pant-less direction. He winced, looks like he will be having nightmares for weeks.

As Natsume started writing, Ruka too pretended to write holding the writing pad close to him.

"Please Mikan I insist. Have a drink."

"If you insist sir, then hot chocolate for me."

"Wait, so it was because of you Nats 'ouch Natsume sure knows to pack a punch' I mean I Natsume, I like hot chocolate too. I am surprised you like it too"

Mikan bent her head confused.

Ruka cringed as he ordered for two hot chocolate. He was not exactly a fan of hot chocolate.

Ruka looked up and asked Mikan "Why would you feel awkward to call me by my first name?" He was not going to an opportunity like this pass. This is a story he would tell his grandkids.

Mikan looked up surprised "my boyfriend has the same first name as you."

"Oh that's understandable. If your first name was Hotaru, I would find it awkward to call you Hotaru" said Ruka casually.

"Is this Hotaru person your girlfriend, Sir?"

"Yes, Hotaru Imai is the love of my life, and I want her as my dear wife!" the moment Ruka said that out loud both he and Natsume realized the mistake.

Ruka supposed to be Natsume had told Mikan the he Natsume, but in reality Ruka wanted to marry Hotaru. If this goes to press… Shit Mikan is from press.

Natsume punched Ruka hard for his slip. Ruka kicked Natsume hard for putting him in this position. In the end both whimpered in pain.

Note to self, one: decrement Ruka's salary.

Note to self, two: they have to make a call to Yue once they are out of this hell.

Since this was happening in parallel world to Mikan, she said without skipping a beat "that rhymes!"

Ruka scratched his head "What rhymes? Oh that? Yes, I guess it does."

"I wish you good luck in getting her sir."

'Now if only Hotaru was that optimistic between Natsume and Mikan'

After a while hot chocolate came in and Natsume was still answering questions in the book, Ruka was still pretending to answer.

"Earlier, you told that you came here on your own. May I ask why Mikan?" sipping hot chocolate 'wow this shit is helpful'.

"My boyfriend, Natsume Igarashi works for Hyuuga corps. So I thought I would give him a surprise visit. I asked kind lady at the front desk to help me locate him. Since there are many employees, she told she needed time and would give me his location once I am done interviewing you."

Natsume giggled at this 'My girl wanted to give me surprise visit! He looked at Ruka's bare legs. If this is for Mikan then I can endure it.' Tone changed 'Shit I have to make arrangements for her to locate me as Igarashi.'

"He is a very lucky man to have you Mikan, take care of him. Please" said Ruka with a gentle smile.

'Ruka's getting an increment. Previous decrement now increment cancels out. So his pay remains the same'.

"No sir, I am the lucky one for having him. And yes sir, I will take care of him" said Mikan in all sincerity.

Natsume shook his head 'I am the lucky one not you'. However one look at Ruka's nude legs 'need to rephrase that statement'.

Natsume done writing his answers in the book messaged Anna with instructions on what to reply Mikan, when she returns asking for Natsume Igarashi's location.

When he got a confirmation reply from Anna, he passed the book to Ruka.

Ruka pretended as if he just finished writing the answers and passed the book to Mikan.

"If you need any help in the future please let me know." Winking at Mikan he continued "Your boyfriend works under me 'dodged Natsume's punch' if he troubles you, you can blackmail him saying that you know the Hyuuga himself" said Ruka with a smile.

"It won't come to that. Althoght he does complain a lot when it comes to laundry. But, nothing serious. Thank you sir, again it was a pleasure meeting you" with that, Mikan stood up bowed a little and turned around to leave.

Natsume still under the desk handed Ruka the pen he was holding and Ruka thinking that it belongs to Mikan stood up to hand it to her.

"Mikan, you left your pen here." Mikan turned around only find Ruka standing with no pants showing his bunny themed boxers in all its glory.

Yelling "Hyuuga you PERVET!" on top of her lungs she ran away from his office.

Natsume wanting to kick both Ruka and himself, got out from under the table.

Tsubasa and Hotaru chose the exact same moment to walk in.

Ruka was standing with no pants, Natsume looked like he just got out from under the table and was still crouched down next Ruka. Near his… you know what.

Tsubasa was the first one react. He fainted.

Hotaru being the calm on took camera out of nowhere, captured three shots. Placed camera back in its place and then, promptly fainted after Tsubasa.

**End of Flashback:**

"Sir, Sir" the bulky man who walked in to inform his Master about Natsume's arrival was back.

At his voice, Natsume woke up from his trance. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Master is in the other room. Please follow me."

Natsume raised his hand to stop the other man, "I will go in myself".

With that said Natsume walked towards the other room and entered in, without knocking and closed the door shut.

* * *

><p><em>That's it for now friends. Thanks for reading. I would really appreciate leave me a review.<em>


End file.
